Federal Offenses
by Famia
Summary: Piper McLean is not a kid anymore. She's a talented psychologist, known for her soothing words and beauty. So good that the FBI has now recruited her for their relatively new unit: Universal Investigative Unit. For the first time, everything is great. But will her decades old crush on Jason Grace, her now superior, threaten that? Or electrify her world in a way she never expected?


**Okay so it's currently 2 AM where I am and I was just staring at my ceiling thinking about how unaffected my senpai is by how much I've changed since we last saw each other...WHICH GAVE ME A STORY IDEA! Hopefully this will be more successful in terms of upload rate. Also, in all honesty, its been so long since I've indulged in the PJO and HoO fandom so I'm a tad scared I may not be able to give these characters the justice they deserve. Fingers crossed and you can yell at me in the reviews if I do anything wrong. Just don't sue and we're cool.**

 **Obviously, don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians OR Heroes of Olympus. That's all daddy Rick. :)**

* * *

"Okay, so this black dress or this mahogany dress?"

Leo narrowed his eyes, the wave of adrenaline that previously occupied him washing away. He stared incredulously at the brunette standing before him in her pajamas, her eyes flitting between the two dresses hanging on her door and his own eyes. He could see the nervousness encompassing her features, but a voice in his sleep deprived brain kept nagging at him to act petty. And Leo gladly obliged.

" _This_ is the emergency you called me for at six o'clock in the morning for, Piper?!"

Piper threw her hands in the air, feeling heat travel up her neck. "Come on Leo, can you stop whining and just help me? This is really important and I don't trust myself right now."

Leo wiped the sleep out of his tired eyes. "Pipes, you've never had trouble with this kind of stuff before." He stood up, clad in a dragon onesie, and touched his friend's shoulder.

She turned around quickly to face the wall, hoping he hadn't noticed the red flush that occupied her cheeks. "I know, Leo. But today is very important. It's the first day of my new job." Her hand went to touch the material of the v-neck black dress, not a single wrinkle to be seen. "This is what I've been working for my entire student career."

"I know, Piper. And we're all really proud of you. You're one of the most determined people I've ever met, Beauty Queen." Leo rubbed his friend's shoulder affectionately, using as much comfort he could muster. "It'll be fine."

Piper sighed. "That's easy for you to say, Leo. You're not working for one of the biggest government agencies there is!"

"Ouch, Pipes," Leo brought a hand up to his heart. "I only work with medical engineers, unfortunately."

"You know that's not what I meant, you baby. Your job is literally saving lives and creating a new future. My job is nothing compared to yours."

Leo shook his head, turning the brunette around by the shoulders. "You're saving lives too. Either by preventing future crimes, stopping evil doers or helping wronged people receive justice."

"No pressure, huh?" Piper exhaled.

Leo chuckled quietly, gently removing the black dress from the hanger, holding it up to her bodice. "Here. Black always looks good on you, Pipes."

"Yeah?"

" _Everything_ looks good on you, Dr. McLean," he added with a sly smile.

Piper narrowed her eyes, followed by a swift punch aimed at Leo's ribcage.

"Ow!" he cried, holding his midsection while dramatically crumbling to his knees. "It was a compliment, Piper!"

Piper rolled her eyes, carrying her dress to the bathroom to change. "Shut up, Valdez," she responded, trying her best to hide the giggle that begged to escape her mouth. Leo shook his head slowly, smiling at the irony of a psychologist having violent tendencies.

"I'm sleeping in your bed! You'll be fine, Piper!" he called out before collapsing and promptly snoring his fatigue away.

Piper knew her friend, even with his inability to be completely serious, was right. But staring into the mirror, she couldn't help but pull her hair out of the tightly bound ponytail she'd decided on the night before. She grimaced at her reflection, trying her best not to sink to her knees and call in sick on her first day of work. She didn't understand why her heart was beating so erratically, her veins filling with all the fight or flight hormones you could possibly think of. Others' opinion of her looks didn't matter to the petite brunette, who had evolved her choppy braided hair into lush chocolate locks that dropped to her elbows. Gone were the days of hiding under her father's aviator jacket, although it did hang safely in the familiarity of her closet alongside dresses of various colors and styles, all adhering to her profession's demands. Heels as well, although she didn't really need them with her model-like height of 5 feet 8 inches. She was no longer the basket case 15 year old who skipped class to paint with Ms. Levy in the Special Education classes. She was now a 28 year old woman, a psychologist no less! A professional working woman who lived alone in her rented two bedroom apartment.

Piper McLean had indeed grown up. Why, then, was she suddenly self-conscious of herself?

 _Maybe_ , her psychologist side smirked. _You're nervous to see Jason "Perfect Face" Grace._

Piper groaned, her cheeks heating up as a memory of the blonde boy invaded her mind. Jason Grace, the leader. He was perfect in her eyes. Standing at a startling 6 feet 2 inches paired with his soft blonde hair and baby blue eyes, Piper couldn't resist falling for him in her freshman year of high school. He was every high school movie's cliché love interest. Perfect smile, caring eyes and occasional antagonism with self-proclaimed bullies. Piper knew her crush wasn't original, but she simply had no power over her emotions. Jason Grace wasn't original either, yet everyone loved him. Maybe there was a sentimental value to adhering to stereotypes. Regardless, besides a few mutual friends, Piper had limited contact with the Adonis outside of forced class pairings.

 _Well...besides the Senior Prom._

"No, Piper, focus!" she told herself. "You're going to be late to your first day of work. You don't want to set a bad impression now do you? If Psychology has taught you anything, it's that first impressions matter."

She quickly sported a pair of black high heels to match her new black dress and grabbed her briefcase and jacket. "Especially with the Feds."

That's right. Piper McLean was now officially a psychologist working for the FBI, something she'd been working on reaching since discovering her passion in college. The job was demanding and Piper definitely needed to focus.

 _No way in hell is Jason Grace going to ruin this for me_ , she thought with determination.

Even if he was the team leader of her new unit.

* * *

"So when do you think the new shrink is gonna show, eh?" Percy asked with little actual interest. He rested his face on his palms, sulking at his desk as the early morning air marinated the room. The gray walls seemed extra mundane today, the sun not yet in the sky on the chilly September morning. Four people sat at four desks, all either recovering from their lost slumber or working to finish paperwork from the day before. The people walking around the corridors felt like background characters, their chatter seemingly noiseless and intangible.

"Grace said she's scheduled to arrive at 7 this morning," a blonde woman answered from the coffee machine. Pouring cream and some sugar into her bitter government issue coffee, she barely registered Percy watching her with a comfortable smile on his face. "I expected her to come earlier though, considering this is a new job at a higher tier than she's probably used to." The woman continued to stir her coffee pensively, brushing a loose curl from her eyes.

"Come on, Annabeth," Percy replied. "Not everyone lives for their work like you do. Some of us have lives, y'know."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "I dearly hope you're not including yourself in that statement, Jackson." Percy winced with a smug smile at the mention of his last name. Annabeth pointed her stirring stick at him, "You only ever leave this building for either sleep in your own bed, or going on dates with poor girls you've deluded into fancying you."

"Tomato, _tomato_ ," Percy replied with a smirk. Annabeth rolled her eyes, wrinkling her nose at his unapologetic lewdness. Percy feigned a hurt reaction, popping his lower lip out slightly as he watched Annabeth with lavish green doe eyes. "Are you _slut shaming_ me, Ms. Chase?"

"That would be offensive to the people you call 'sluts.'"

Eyes flew to the source of the voice. Smiling back at them was the delicate face of Hazel Levesque. The woman, youngest in the unit at the age of 23, sat at her desk with little to no paperwork. Her golden eyes shimmered with mischief, a stark contrast to the beautiful dark curls that framed her face. She crossed her arms, nonchalantly leaning back into her chair. "I think we can all agree that you could do good by expanding your methods of... _exercise._ How can you expect to be promoted without a little _variety?_ "

Percy let out a little gasp in offense while Annabeth and Frank Zhang, a young man of stocky build and Asian descent, snickered from their respective spots. Pouting, Percy sulked at his chair. "What is it, 'Make Fun of Percy' Day?'"

"'Make Fun of Percy' Day?" a voice repeated from the entrance.

There stood Piper McLean, trying her best not to look awkward as she interrupted the conversation with a smile. Her hair had a few drops of rain littering the top as an unexpected rain fall had begun as she had entered the building. But other than that, she looked as good as she had hoped for her first day. Most of her nerves had calmed down on her way to work, thanks to a relaxing CD gifted to her by an old friend a few weeks ago when she'd booked the job. But as she stared at the four agents who watched her carefully, she felt the nerves beginning to spite her again.

"Um, hi," she said as she walked farther into the room. "I'm Dr. McLean. Piper McLean." _Good, great Piper. Introduce yourself with authority, but not enough to close any fraternizing opportunities._

"Hello," Annabeth said as she walked towards the brunette. Sticking a hand out, she smiled, "I'm Agent Chase. Annabeth Chase."

Piper smiled and returned the handshake. _She's mimicking me. That's good._ "Nice to meet you, Annabeth."

"Likewise." Annabeth turned towards the other three members who hadn't said anything. Hazel watched Piper with a curious gaze, not necessarily negative nor positive. She was usually outgoing and extroverted but here she had the inkling that perhaps caution was the way to go. If there was anything the FBI had taught her in her short time there, it was that you don't lay all your cards out at once. Frank was simply shyer than the other three, preferring someone else introduce him to the new team member. "This is our team."

Piper studied each face, a small frown reaching her face. Where was Jason? Was she mistaken? Was he not on the team, but instead another member of another team in the agency?

No, she had read the documents thoroughly. The team leader was listed as SSA Jason Grace. He had to be somewhere, just not here right now.

"Um," Annabeth added as a slightly awkward silence ensued. "I'll introduce you to everyone." They walked to each desk, starting with the closest desk of a Miss Hazel Levesque. "This is Agent Hazel Levesque."

Piper smiled and offered her hand, slightly surprised to see such a young face. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Levesque."

Hazel smiled warmly in return, starting to drop her reservations. "Please, call me Hazel. At least, while we're not being supervised by superiors."

Piper clicked her tongue, nodding knowingly. "Hazel, it is."

Annabeth continued to walk, putting her hand at the edge of the next desk. "Doctor, Agent Frank Zhang. Agent Frank Zhang, Doctor." Piper smiled again, repeating her actions with Annabeth and Hazel. Frank let out a small breath, trying to ignore the blush that crept onto his face as the beautiful doctor stared at him. "He's nice, if a little reserved."

"Nice to meet you, Frank," Piper said kindly. "I'm sure we'll get along great."

Frank nodded, clearing his throat. "Yes, ahem, of course Doctor."

"And last but not least," Annabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Agent Perseus Jackson."

Percy winced at the use of his full name, giving Annabeth a side eyed look as she fully well knew he didn't like that. "So you're the new shrink?" Percy asked, unaware of the effect of his bluntness.

Piper let out a small chuckle before nodding with a grin. "Yes, I am the new 'shrink.' Though I prefer 'Forensic Psychologist.'"

Percy pursed his lips. "I think I'll stick to 'shrink' for now. You can call me Percy."

"I think I'll stick to 'Agent Jackson' for now," Piper teased. Percy rolled his eyes but failed to hide the smile that crept onto his face. He liked the new member of the unit, though he had promised himself to try extra hard to do the opposite. He had to, it was his only way to protest the transfer of the previous psychologist.

"This is the part of the team you'll be interacting with the most, Dr. McLean. The investigators," Annabeth added.

Piper frowned, knotting her brows before realizing. Jason was an SSA. A supervisory special agent. He probably didn't engage with the team every single day as she thought he would. It made sense, the higher the job rank the less you actually did in terms of field work. Though she felt disappointed, Piper couldn't help but feel relieved. Maybe she would be able to do her job well without the distraction of a high school crush. She'd see Jason in moderation, not enough to begin anything substantial (or embarrass herself) but enough to develop an acquaintanceship. That was more than she had before.

Stuck in her train of thought, Piper didn't notice everyone standing to turn their attention to a new addition to the room. She continued to look at her bracelet, fiddling with the beads.

"Doctor. Dr. McLean." Frank called quietly.

She didn't respond.

"Shrink-y!" Percy whispered, tapping her elbow lightly.

She looked up, distracted. "Hm? Sorry, I was just-"

"If you're that absentminded, I don't have a single clue how you managed to snag this job."

Piper's eyes widened, recognizing the cold and authoritative voice that spoke to her. She turned around quickly, feeling her heartbeat begin to race.

"Dr. McLean." His tone was indifferent as he watched her, his baby blue eyes hiding any emotions that may possibly be going through his mind. "Welcome to the UIU."

* * *

 **OKAY! So yeah, that beginning was slow. I know. It'll pick up some speed as we get into some cases. I'd like to add, I don't know anything about actual psychology or law regarding the FBI. The UIU is also a made up unit. I just make stuff up to fit the story. This will be focusing on Piper but all the characters have subplots. I literally just pulled this story out of nowhere so bear with me as I make changes and tweak with it as we begin.**

 **Other than that, review! Tell me what I'm doing wrong, right. All that jazz. I'd greatly appreciate it. Offer case ideas as well. It's not going to be like TV where one case gets wrapped up in a single episode but I'll try incorporate many different cases through two-three chapters per case.**

 **Thanks peeps!**


End file.
